Shieldman
Shieldman is a character in Mini-Grand 5108 Profile Biography: The year is 2522. Technology is rampant through humanity, reaching never-before-seen levels of advancement and expansion. Faster-Than-Light travel has made colonizing planets beyond the Furthest Ring solar system possible. Humankind has spread through much of its sector, proud owners of no less than four worlds. Kardas, home of the human military, huge industrial outpost. Moneta, trading center, houses the entire stock market and skilled labor market. Skydas, an enlightened, more "Crystal Spires and Togas" future, full of civilians, everyday folk. Finally, Lyderis, seat of the government.Contego City. A bustling metropolis, central capital of Bouclus, a city-state of Skydas. Known as the "Sentient City", it boasts the highest concentration of robots anywhere. Cars drive themselves, weaving between huge carrier droids that lug raw metal, silicon, and circuit boards from workshop to workshop. They are important; in keeping the inventors well stocked to create wondrous new things, they placate the masses and expand humanity's reach even further. One such tinkerer is Dr. Albert Verdus. By no means a famous inventor, his greatest inventions until this point had been relegated to the back of Space Thrift Shops and the like. He desperately wanted approval from his peers, and set out to create something worthwhile. Something that could do some good in the world. He created the Paragon robots. There were three of these robots in the series: Aurora, the vigilante; Basket, the jester; and Shieldman, the guardian. Shortly following their completion, however, an uprising on Kardas brought about the sacking of Contego City, all but leveling the entire district. Dr. Verdus was able to protect his precious creations long enough for them to be fired into space, on a path that would take them each to a different planet. Basket to Moneta; Aurora to Kardas; and Shieldman to Lyderis. It was on Lyderis that Shieldman realized his potential to protect the innocent with his abilities, as well as enforce justice. He was trained by state-sponsored mentors in the art of defensive battle, as well as law, and tempering his hyperactive morality core. This does not mean that his powers are mastered, or that his skill is absolute-- he is still learning. Description: At 6'2", Shieldman stands just barely above a normal human. His arms are long, as are his legs, both of which are perfectly cylindrical. His head is encased in a yellow, full-face helmet, complete with blue bulletproof-glass eye visor and gray iron-mesh mouthguard. His shoulders are covered by two orange pads. Down his front side, a black line cuts a backwards "C" from neck to waist against a vibrant yellow hide. He wears a black-and-yellow striped belt, patterned like warning lines at a construction site. While his leg armor is unstriking, it bears two blue bolts at the heel, which keep his feet rigidly attached. His arms are more lightly plated than his torso, clad in orange sheet metal. A golden shield adorns each arm, each etched in the center with a luminescent green plus. Dr. Verdus gave Shieldman a dominant morality core, causing him to hold "Doing The Right Thing" above actual logic. He was designed as a guardian robot, and in most cases, that trait was a good one. In some circumstances, however, he will act irrationally in the favor of causing the least damage to innocents, landscape, or generally anything that his morality core deems "Innocent". He acts with utmost respect to most, but is seldom somber about it. He is constantly chipper and upbeat, and easily exciteable. This means that he is also quick to anger, if someone performs an "unjust" or "illegal" act in his presence. (this of course means attacking him as well. :I) He has a hard time forgiving once a person has been marked as a criminal, and will generally stop at nothing to subdue/bring to justice the target. He is, in essence, an attempt to create a robotic "policeman". Items/Abilities: Primarily, Shieldman depends on his heavily armor-plated body to win fights through sheer attrition. His armor is a flexible material, much like hard rubber. If he takes too much damage, he goes into a comatose state until he is repaired to fighting condition. While it's possible to break him, it's by no means easy. It can withstand a direct, blunt blast up to the magnitude of a hellfire missile, but anything beyond that would require him to seek repairs immediately. Repeated bludgeoning can cause cracks in his armor if it cannot repair quickly enough. The armor is hermetically sealed. On the other hand, cold is a great problem; the armor will nearly immobilize him at temperatures less than 0 celsius.His shields are significantly more durable, but less flexible, and unwieldly. They are, however, resizeable, shifting from buckler to full-on tower shield in mere seconds. When extended, they severely limit Shieldman's mobility, making him almost incapable of jumping or dodging. Shieldman's primary form of attack is his electro-dynamos, which are generators encased in his lower arms. Capable of arcing electricity through any conductive target, but only for a short burst, they're fairly effective against living enemies. If the enemy is not conductive, say, clad in wooden armor, the dynamos are able to hurl raw energy in projectile form- but at a much higher energy cost. Shieldman cannot move and fire at the same time, because of the energy draw of even normal attacks. With shields drawn, this is exacerbated even further; he becomes ONLY capable of arc attacks. If he is exposed to a live generator, power line, or anything of sizeable voltage, Shieldman can channel this energy into one hyperdestructive beam. This beam, while short lived, can change the polarity of sub-atomic particles all to negative for a brief time, scattering electrons and destabilizing molecules. In essence, any matter it comes into contact with is torn apart with SCIENCE!! Building the charge for this attack can take anywhere from 20 to 30 seconds, due to the immense amount of energy collected. It also destabilizes his delicate robot processing core, which renders him almost helpless for minutes afterward as he recalibrates. In Mini-Grand 5108 Development Shieldman was all about fighting the evil black slime. Death Shieldman's body was hijacked by the remnants of the Damocles virus, and after murdering a Grandmaster he was blasted to peices with a rocket launcher by Arckal. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Dead Characters